When Everything Went Wrong
by aduhirwen
Summary: Prequel to my story Trying to Save My Family, follows Izzy's perspective from Phoebe, Piper, and Paige's death up until Trying to Save My Family
1. The Day the World Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Charmed, they are owned by Aaron Spelling and whoever else helped create that great show.  
  
a/n: This is a prequel to my first story Trying To Save My Family. I thought I'd write a back round story to go along with it. Enjoy!  
  
The Day the World Changed  
  
"Daddy!" little Izzy shouted. "Daddy!!!"  
  
"Izzy, honey, what is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Mommy's in trouble, I saw it! We have to get there, we have to stop it!"  
  
"Shhhh, shh, Izzy calm down honey and tell me what you saw."  
  
She tried calming herself down as she told herself what she had seen in her premonition. But as she told Jason Dean what was about to happen to her mother and aunts Izzy got hysterical yet again. Upon hearing his daughter's words, Jason knew he had to get to the Manor right away. Izzy had inherited her mother's gift of premonitions along with a few other traits that came with being a child of a Halliwell.  
  
"Izzy, stay here and don't worry about a thing, you mom is gonna be fine." He said as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Daddy, no! You'll be in even more danger then them! Don't leave me here by myself!" she shouted running after him. Jason looked back at his little girl, he couldn't leave her by herself like this. He sighed, "Come on honey, hurry."  
  
When they arrived at the Manor, Izzy ran inside the back door first. The scene that greeted them in the front hallway told Jason they had been too late. Every single time he came face to face with a demon he was slightly taken aback. It was a feeling of shock that lasted about a second, one that had diminished over time but was still there none the less. They presented a dangerous threat but Phoebe and her sisters had always managed to save the day, except this time. Now his wife and her sisters lay on the floor, dead and the demon that had killed them was still there. Jason was barely aware of his nephew Chris standing on the stairs as he tried protecting his only daughter. He held Izzy back, she wanted to run to her mother's side but the demon was still there with that smug smirk on his face.  
  
The demon looked up at his next victims, Izzy and Jason. One of those energy balls formed in his hand as Jason's other nephew, Wyatt orbed in. Jason was preparing for the worst and trying to shelter Izzy from him, when the next thing he knew the demon was gone. Exploded right in front of him, Wyatt had vanquished the demon. Jason finally let go of his daughter and she ran to her mother's body that lay along side her aunt's. Grief stricken, Jason watched his daughter cry over her mom and aunts. Wyatt watched as well knowing it was too late to do anything, they were gone.  
  
"Dad!!!" they heard. Jason looked over at the stairs becoming fully aware for the first time of his other nephew's presence. Chris had been standing there the whole time, he had probably seen the whole thing happen right in front of him. Just like Izzy had in her head before they got had gotten there with that premonition she had. Chris ran down the remaining stairs and knelt over them. He was crying just like Izzy as he looked up and yelled "Dad!!!" again.  
  
"Chris, it's too late!" Wyatt said.  
  
"No! It's never too late! Dad!!" Chris shouted again.  
  
Finally Leo appeared in his Elder robes. Pain ran across his face as he saw the scene in front of him. But he too knew what Wyatt and Jason knew, they were gone. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all dead now. There was nothing any of them could do to change it.  
  
*****  
  
It would have been a beautiful day if it hadn't been for the fact that it was a triple funeral for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. A lot of people were there, but none felt the sorrow that was shared between the family members. It was much like Prue's funeral that had been held so long ago. Piper and Phoebe would finally be able to see their beloved sister again. And Paige would finally meet her, the sister she had struggled to be as good as. In Paige's mind, she would never compare to Prue Halliwell and she had never wanted to either.  
  
Leo hadn't left quickly after it had happened. He stayed and helped plan the funeral and Jason had half expected him to stay around for his sons as well. But really in the end it was only about a month. One day a few weeks after it had happened Jason, Richard and Leo all met at the Manor. Leo wanted to talk about the future.  
  
"It's obvious I can't stay down here forever and given our present situations I think it would be better if we discussed the possibility of sending the kids to magic school."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Magic school, you want us to leave them there?" Richard asked.  
  
"No, not leave them. Richard think about it, you've always had problems handling your magic and Jason, well you—"  
  
"Aren't magical, yes Leo I know that! But that doesn't mean I can't raise my daughter!"  
  
"Jason, I think we should hear him out." Richard said, "God knows we can't train them all in their powers like the girls could have. I don't want to leave the girls there all alone either but its better then my going off the deep end again with magic."  
  
"Yeah well unlike you Richard, I don't have any problems with magic! Unless you count the fact that I'm not magical myself and Izzy is, which Leo obviously does!"  
  
"Jason, I wasn't trying to say that you couldn't take care of her—" Leo started.  
  
"Oh really? That's what it sounded like to me! Well unlike the two of you, I'm leaving this decision up to her. I don't care if she's a witch and has some destiny, she's still my daughter damnit! If she wants to go off to some magic school then that's her choice, but I doubt she'll want to." Jason shouted storming out of the room. 


	2. Learning to Say Goodbye

Learning to Say Goodbye  
  
Izzy and her father had moved back into the Manor after it had happened. She was given Phoebe's old room and Chris and Wyatt shared a room again while her father took the last remaining room. Leo had come around more often but he never stayed. Jason became the parent in resident at the Manor. Richard still lived at his family's estate with the girls.  
  
Years later Izzy would never forget the day her father sat her down and told her that she had a choice to make. Leo wanted them all to go to magic school, it seemed like the best idea since well he couldn't very well train anyone to use their powers and Richard wasn't very stable with magic. Jason told her that it was her decision to make and no one else's and that if she decided to go to the magic school, he would understand.  
  
"But Daddy I don't wanna leave you. I've already lost mom and I can't lose you too." She had said, and she had meant every word of it. Leo could try and force her all he wanted but she wouldn't go.  
  
"You'll never lose me sweetie." Jason replied hugging her tight.  
  
Later that day Richard showed up with the girls and Leo came. They took them all to the magic school; the only one who stayed behind was Jason. Izzy had been there a few times before and every single time she had come across Gideon, chills had gone down her spine. There was just something she didn't like about him. Wyatt and Chris both knew this but she never told anyone else about it. When they arrived the first person they saw was Gideon, much to Izzy's dislike.  
  
After a tour of the school and seeing all the kids and classes there, Gideon said, "I know this isn't easy for any of you. But Leo and I think it would be in all of your best interests to attend the magic school now. Here we can teach all of you to control your powers and you would have a home as well."  
  
"We already have a home!" she said, "I'm not leaving the Manor or Daddy!"  
  
"Izzy—"Leo began.  
  
"No! I don't care if they're gone! I'm not leaving my home or my father! Mom wouldn't want that!" she shouted.  
  
"Leo, the decision does ultimately rest upon her and her father, you and Richard have already agreed but her father has not." Gideon said.  
  
"Izzy, we are the children of the most powerful witches ever to live and we shouldn't separate ourselves from each other, we're more vulnerable separated!" Wyatt said.  
  
"And you wanna go here? Piper wanted you and Chris to have a normal life! You won't get that here and you won't be honoring her memory by staying here either! Piper didn't want this!" She couldn't believe this, Wyatt actually wanted to leave home and go to some boarding school.  
  
"Izzy's right, Mom didn't want this. And I don't wanna stay here either Dad." Chris said.  
  
"Chris, this isn't your decision." Leo started.  
  
"Oh don't act like you suddenly care dad! You were never there for us before now! Why do you suddenly care about what happens to us?" he shouted. Chris never got along with Leo very well. Shortly after Chris had turned five he had become an Elder and left the Manor. He never visited, only sent letters to Wyatt and Chris. Izzy remembered all to well how hard that had been, letting go of a family member. Now she had to let go of three, and not just any three her mom was one of them. She didn't want to lose anyone else but she wouldn't leave her father either.  
  
"Because I'm your father, Christopher! I've always cared, you know why I couldn't be there and why I still can't be there!"  
  
"Oh what so your just gonna abandon us again now? When we need you the most?" Chris shouted, "I'm not staying here and you can't make me! Just like you can't make Izzy! Jason let her decide and she's right!"  
  
"Chris, unlike Izzy, Jason's not your parent! He's not responsible for you like dad is and if dad thinks we should stay here—"  
  
"I don't care what he thinks! He never cared before now and now that mom's gone he suddenly thinks he has more say of what goes on! Jason's more of a dad to us then he's ever been!"  
  
"Chris—"Richard began.  
  
"No," Leo stopped him, "Jason did leave the decision up to Izzy and she's decided. If Chris wants to stay with her and Jason at the Manor then he can."  
  
Izzy never forgot the look on Gideon's face when Leo had said that. Shortly after that they all left and went back to the Manor. Wyatt began packing his things.  
  
"I can't believe your actually gonna go, Wyatt." Chris said.  
  
Wyatt looked at his brother and sighed, "I'm going because I don't feel right staying here Chris. Before we had mom, now...now we don't have her protecting us, making all our problems go away. If you get in trouble with magic, whose gonna fix it? You know Richard can't, he can barely handle magic and he can't make things right like mom could. And well Jason...yeah he's a great dad to Izzy, but he's not mom or even magical for that matter. You know dad won't stay here much longer. This isn't like how it was with mom when she grew up, she had Grams protecting her and her powers were also bound. I can understand Izzy's reasons for wanting to stay, but yours?"  
  
"Mom didn't want us to go there. She wanted us to have as normal a life as possible."  
  
"I know that Chris, but at the same time we can't have a normal life cuz we aren't like everyone else."  
  
"But it doesn't mean we can't at least try to have one." Izzy said. Wyatt and Chris looked up and saw her in the doorway. "Don't go Wyatt."  
  
"I have to, it's for the best." He replied. Sighing he continued, "I'd rather you two came with but since you won't, it's better that you aren't alone. At least you have each other. Take care of her Chris."  
  
Chris smiled as he looked at his older brother. Izzy walked into the room and gave Wyatt a hug, "We'll take care of each other." She said.  
  
*****  
  
Izzy sat upstairs in the attic several months later. It had been the first time she was able to bring herself there. A few days ago it had been her eleventh birthday, the first birthday she had celebrated without her mother. She now stood in front of the Book of Shadows and stared at it. Her mother had never let her page through it before. Instead Phoebe had only shown her a few entries. As she stared at it Izzy's hand traced over the triquatra on the cover.  
  
"What are you doing?" she heard.  
  
Looking up she saw Chris standing there. "Nothing....nothing." she replied shaking her head and stepping away from the book.  
  
Chris slowly walked into the room. "I haven't been up here since..."  
  
"I know, neither have I."  
  
They both remained quiet. It was an awkward silence, each knew what the other was thinking. They were recalling times in the attic. Demon attacks had been few and far between in their younger years, but they had heard stories of what it had been like before they were born. Izzy's gaze went back to the book still sitting on its podium.  
  
"Didn't they say something about a spell to summon the dead once?" Izzy asked.  
  
Chris looked at her, "If there is one, it would be in the book."  
  
"We shouldn't." she said looking away once more, "They didn't want us using magic like that until we were older."  
  
"But...that was before..." Izzy looked at him as he trailed off.  
  
"We may have to in order to protect ourselves." She said following his train of thought.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if we at least familiarized ourselves with the book." He said. They both looked back at it. It seemed to be calling to them and they were unsure if they should. All the caution they had been given beforehand seemed pointless now since they were on their own now. They didn't have their mothers protecting them and who knew what could come after them now. Izzy moved towards the book and took it off the stand. After staring at it for several seconds she walked towards the love seat and sat down. Chris joined her and they opened the Book of Shadows and began paging through it unsupervised for the first time. 


End file.
